Q, like no other
by cajunghost
Summary: Q, walked across the desolate world; the world that gave birth to the Q. Her people weren't always known as the Q; they took that name after they transcended to what they are now. No one now knows of the Q's true origins or of their true name. It has been eons since anyone of her people set foot here.


**A/N: This is something that came to me when I was watching Star Trek. This is my first time delving into the Star Trek universe, so please let me know what you think of this one shot.**

Q, like no other.

Q, walked across the desolate world; the world that gave birth to the Q. Her people weren't always known as the Q; they took that name after they transcended to what they are now. No one now knows of the Q's true origins or of their true name. It has been eons since anyone of her people set foot here. She can still see in her mind's eye how the world looked before the event; after all she has perfect memory. She stopped and looked at the ground. She knew without a doubt; even after eons of change that this was the place of her old home. She can see the house, the garden filled with all her favorite plants.

She closed her eyes and thought back to a certain time and place. When she opened her eyes again she saw the scene in front of her.

She watched as the mid wife placed the new born child in her arms, as she watched, she remembers the feelings she felt when she first held that precious bundle of joy in her arms. She remembers the love she felt and still feels for her daughter. She watches as the love of her life climbs into bed with her, places her head on her shoulder and also admires their daughter. She can feel the love they had for one another. The scene vanished from in front of her and she sat down on a chair she manifested.

She remembers the day their daughter left to live her own life; she can feel the joy and pride she felt that she was going out to make a name for herself. But also the overwhelming sadness she felt when she left; that night she and her wife cried in each other's arms.

It was a few years later that one of the most devastating times in her life hit her. It was the loss of her wife to an accident. Even though it was eons ago she can still feel the pain from when she got the news. She was depressed for a long time, she didn't want to leave her home or talk to anyone.

Of all the emotions she still felt, she concentrated on the positive ones. Like when she first met her love, their wedding, being told the procedure worked and she was pregnant. The birth of their daughter, the first time she held her. The times they watched her take her first steps, her first everything.

It was three years after her wife died that her people shed their mortal shells and became the Q. When that happened, she no longer felt anything and just became part of a whole; she lost her individuality and became Q. It was centuries later that she started to feel again, while the rest of the Q began to feel they are superior to all other, she turned in another direction. She watched as some of her people played with and torment lesser races, she started to feel shame for turning a blind eye as this happened.

She didn't want to end up like that and lose her humanity. So she decided to do something that the other Q would not approve of, she decided to leave the Q Continuum and live amongst mortals. The other Q came to her and told her that she must follow some rules if she did what she was planning and she agreed to them. One, she was not to interfere with the natural order of life and death. Two, she was never to interfere with a races development. She couldn't stop wars or stop natural disasters, there were other rules that she had to follow, she agreed to them even though they were being hypocrites.

She lived amongst mortals, she took lovers adopted children. To her despair she had to watch as they aged and died before her eyes. She watched as each race she lived amongst rise and fall. She felt happiness with each life she lived, in the children she raised, but she also experienced sorrow as she watch them die and the civilizations fell and die. But she never regretted a moment of it. There were times when the pain of losing a lover and a child became overwhelming. But then she would remember the joy she felt when she held a child in her arms and all their firsts, and the love she felt for her lover and the pleasure she felt in their arms, then her resolve would strengthen and she would move on.

It was the birth of a new Q that brought her here to the ancient home of the Q. She stood up and the chair vanished. The Continuum was filled with joy and celebration. She felt happy that a new Q was born, but she also felt something she hasn't felt in a long time, she felt empty. She wanted a child all her own, she wanted to bring forth life, to feel needed once more. All the rules the Q had laid out to her not one of them said she couldn't create, bring forth life herself. The Q considered themselves gods, she didn't, but she was going to do what a god would do. She was going to bring forth life to this desolate world, the Q's home world. What a fitting setting, the world that gave rise to the Q would now be the world to her children. She would set rules for herself, she wouldn't interfere, but she would guide with a gentle hand, she would allow them free will and to live their lives as she did with all the children she raised on all those worlds.

She lifted her arms and spread them wide, and concentrated. The sun turned yellow once again, the core of the planet became molten once more. She directed the energy to create a primordial ooze. There she stopped, she was now going to wait and see what was going to come about. She has all the time in the universe. She submerged herself into the planet and hid it from the universe so none, not even the Q could interfere with her child. That's what this was her child, and she would protect it with everything she had.

When intelligent life came forth, they called their god, Mother.


End file.
